Arranged
by DREWHHR
Summary: Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Princess Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw have been arranged since before birth. Join them as they learn how to be royalty and about how to love. H/HR. Kinda based on TV show Kings. Inspired by it. Modern.
1. Prologue

**Arranged**

Summary: Prince Harry Potter is the royal heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Gryffindor. He has been arranged to be married to the Princess of Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger. They are immediately drawn to each other, but are not sure if they are in love. On the side, an evil Dark Lord emerges who plans to overthrow Harry and kill him. He will also be betrayed.

Set in modern day. Guns and magic and cars. Military uniforms. It's half magical and half Muggle. Think of the TV show Kings if you've ever seen it. Now imagine the characters in that world. Hehe.

Change: Harry has no glasses. Hermione is two months younger than Harry.

**Arranged**

_**Prologue**_

Hogwarts, a world of great power and leaders, is made of four realms. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each realm was named after the one who founded them.

Gryffindor is the realm of the Lions. Their flag colors are gold and a maroon red. They are the higher power among all of the realms. Godric Gryffindor was the Founder of the realm. He was the one with the idea to split the lands, so the other Founders gave him the power to overlook the others. They were the Lions of Courage and Bravery. They had the biggest hearts full of love. Their King, the High King, James Potter and his wife, Queen Lily, were said to be the best King and Queen the world has ever had. The world prospered and flourished under them.

Rowena Ravenclaw was the Founder of the Ravenclaw realm. She was very Clever and Intelligent. Most who are from the realm are very clever. They are the Ravens and their flag flies the colors of silver and blue. Their King and Queen were Muggles, as in they didn't do magic, but still powerful in talking and speaking for their people. Their daughter, however was a Muggleborn, who was someone who could do magic, but parents were normal and couldn't do magic.

Helga Hufflepuff was the mother of the Badgers of the Hufflepuff realm. They are very Loyal and Honoring and stuck to their word. Their flag flies the colors of yellow and black. Their King and Queen were Amos and Katrina Diggory. Their son, Cedric, married Duchess Cho Chang and they assumed the throne when he turned twenty years old, which was just recently.

Salazar Slytherin founded the realm of Slytherin. They were the Snakes, with their flags flying green and silver. They were Cunning and Sly. Salazar was not like the other Founders. He did not like Muggleborns. The people of Slytherin were very rebellious and did not associate with the others. They were sometimes feared by all. Their biggest enemy was the Gryffindors, who they were in a war with. They did not like that they were overlooked and overruled by a Muggleborn witch, who was their High Queen Lily. Their King and Queen was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

It was not a war for High Queen Lily. It was a war for the freeing of all Muggleborns from their discrimination.

Betrothal was very common in Hogwarts, especially among the Royals. In fact, all of the Kings and Queens had been betrothed. An arranged marriage, as it was sometimes called. Betrothal is made from birth when both sexes are revealed. The two babies meet when the second is born and meet again when they are five. When they turn seventeen, they are married and must conceive and Heir on their wedding night. The pair will be coronated King and Queen when they turn twenty or when the King dies.

The minute High Queen Lily Potter found out she was pregnant with a baby boy, the news spread like wildfire. Everyone knew by the next day. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Slytherin, who had separated themselves from the rest, heard the wonderful news. Not long after, the Ravenclaw Royal Family was blessed with the news of a baby girl on the way. Queen Charlotte sent a letter to her High Queen, suggesting an arranged marriage between their offspring. Of course, they accepted, creating a stronger alliance between the two Kingdoms. When Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Princess Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw was born, they were shown to each other and met when they were just a few months old. Of course, they had no idea who each other were.

Reverend Albus Dumbledore was the Godric Gryffindor Cathedral's pastor. He anointed James and Lily and James's parents. Now he was to anoint Prince Harry and Princess Hermione.

When they were five, King Jacob and Queen Charlotte journeyed with their daughter to Gryffindor to meet her fiancee. Hermione did not know what that meant, so she was told she was meeting a friend. After Hermione had been born, the Healer had told them that they had given birth to a Muggleborn. She had magical blood in her.

Harry was a mischievious little boy and his parents warned him not to play pranks on his new friend. He agreed with them, promising no tricks, all the while crossing his fingers behind his back. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

However, when the Prince first laid eyes on his Princess, all thoughts of pranks and jokes were gone from his mind. Princess Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw was very pretty. She had long, brown, curly locks and chocolate-brown eyes. He smiled when he saw her get out of the limousine. She had a big smile on her face, which made her look even more pretty.

Harry had very untidy black hair, like his father, and piercing emerald-green eyes, like his mother. He and his parents, along with a lot of guards and a few assistants. Harry was hiding behind his father's legs when they had driven up. When they had gotten out of the black vehicle, he had peeked out and saw his future bride.

His father, had nudged him from behind him to go and meet Hermione. He was pushed to her and he avoided her gaze, a little nervous. He cleared his throat and extended his hand for her to shake. "H-hi, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you."

"Hermione. It's lovely to meet you, too," she agreed smiling.

He grinned back and looked at his mother and father, unsure of what to do. "Hello, Charlotte, Jacob, it's lovely to see you again," Queen Lily said hugging the other Royals. "How have you been?"

"Just lovely, Lily," Charlotte replied.

"Shall we go in for tea?" High King James suggested and they all agreed. They all went inside, with Harry and Hermione pulling in the back, guarded by a few servicemen. They all had tea and the two children went outside to play in the gardens for a while. They ran and played tag. Neither child had any friends, so it was nice to play with someone their own age. "I'm gonna get you!" Harry cried running after her and grabbing her waist, pulling her to the ground. The both laughed and he yelled, "You're 'It'!"

The two young Royals had so much fun playing with each other. The assistants and Royal Nannies had to chase them down for a long while. After they played, they had dinner and then the Granger Royal Family went home to their Kingdom. Harry and Hermione were sad to see each other go. Hermione's parents had to carry her to the limousine because she did not want to leave Harry. James had to stop Harry from running after it. It was a sad separation to see.

* * *

A war broke out as the Slytherin Snakes snuck into the country of Gryffindor and began to attack Muggleborns. High King James and High Queen Lily were furious that this had happened. This happened ten years later. Slytherin had gotten a big enough army to attack. However, Gryffindor held them off and drove them out of their lands and back into theirs. High King James declared war on the green lands and asked Colonel Sirius Black, his head of military and his best friend to start drafting more men. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff immediately joined the fight without hesitation.

Prince Harry Potter was nearly sixteen and wanted to join the army very much. His father and mother told him he could go into training and become a King's Own when he was sixteen. So, Harry endured the torture and pain of the training camps, meeting many boys his own age, making friends.

Finally, when he was sixteen, he was drafted and became on of the King's Own. He was sent to the front, on the border between Slytherin and Hufflepuff as they touched. For now, he was Your Highness Private Harry Potter. He was offered his own tent, but turned it down as he wanted to be like every other man that was there.

* * *

Between Harry and Hermione, they could not talk to each other, write letters, e-mail, or even have each other's cell phone numbers. It was custom to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw traditions, as they wanted to wait for the wedding. However, they did see each other on the television and in the magazines and newspapers. Also, at the end of the month, they were given a letter, written by their personal assistants about what the two Royals did that month. For example, Hermione had petitioned for a home for the orphaned children who were living on the streets and so, her personal assistant, Nymphadora Tonks, sent a letter to the Prince of Gryffindor about her accomplishments that month.

When Hermione got the letter that her fiancee was to join the army, she was devastated. She did not want him to be hurt. She cried that night in her room, scared for him. He was right on the border, which was very dangerous territory.

And her worry only got worse when he was injured very badly. He had gotten shot in the shoulder twice, in the thigh, and in the chest. It was severe and the Hufflepuff Healers rushed him to the hospital to perform a surgery on him. However bad he had gotten hurt, he managed to blow up one of Slytherin's tanks with a bazooka, earning him a very big reward, as it had never been done before.

Hermione sat in her bedroom on her bed holding a pillow to her chest as she watched the news media film outside of the hospital, waiting for their sources to tell them if he was okay. She began to cry as the newscaster, Sarah Oliver spoke very desperately, _"I'm here at Badger General Hospital in Helga, the capital of Hufflepuff, where High Prince Harry Potter is inside, deeply and severly injured. We have news from a source that he was shot _twice,_ not once but _twice,_ in the shoulder, a very bad place to get shot in; in his thigh and in the chest. However, he managed to blow up a Slytherin tank which has never been done before with a single shot! We do not have any news yet if he's okay. He's in an operation right now that hopefully will save his life. His parents, the High King and High Queen from Gryffindor are being flown in from their castle. His betrothed, Princess Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw, cannot see him until their wedding as per Ravenclaw and Gryffindor customs. I can't imagine the grief she is going through right now as to have her own fiancee dying in a hospital and she cannot even see him."_

Hermione sobbed harder as she heard her last comment. Her fluffy orange cat, Crookshanks, leapt up onto her bed and rubbed against her leg affectionately, sensing her sadness and comforting her. Hermione stroked his head wanting some warmth. There was a knock at her door and it opened revealing Queen Charlotte Granger. She gave her daughter a weak smile. She sat on her bed and hugged her tightly, watching the news with her.

_"Here come the High King and Queen now!"_ Sarah Oliver cried looking off camera. Soon enough they came into view and ran right past her to the doors, their servicemen and assistants following them.

An hour later of biting nails and nervous paces by many concerned people, they finally got the answer that the three worlds had been waiting on.

Hermione sunk to her knees as she was in front of her bed, in front of her television set and sobbed harder than she ever had before with her hand covering her mouth.

Harry was going to be okay.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter or prologue. Hoped you liked it. There's not a lot of magic, mostly guns and bombs and all that shit.

Next chapter: Wedding.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR

**Update (3-4-10): Some of you have noticed that I had accidently out that Cedric died and in the next chapter put that he was alive. I changed it. He's still alive. Thank you for noticing that and telling me.**


	2. Awkward

**_Awkward_**

For Harry's bravery for blowing up the tank, he was awarded not an object, but a position. He was now _Your Highness Captain Harry Potter of the King's Own._ He was respected even more and was brought back to his country a hero. Now, everyone wanted to take out a tank. He inspired more men and women in the three realms to join the army. Harry had his arm in a sling for a month and had to be driven around in a wheelchair for a while. Once his arm was healed, he pushed himself around in the wheelchair. He had fun with another patient wheeling around and racing. He had gotten in trouble with the nurses a lot.

Once he could use crutches, he was sent home to Gryffindor. Captain Harry Potter was visited by many, wishing he were better and congratulating him on his defeat of the tank. He received a letter from his fiancee's assistant saying that she was very happy that he was okay. Harry was glad to get support from her even if she did not know him that well. In a few months, Harry would turn seventeen, and then two months after, Hermione would turn seventeen. After her birthday, they were to get married in the Godric Gryffindor Cathedral.

* * *

Harry's birthday soon came and then Hermione's. Both teenage Royals were really nervous about getting married. James and Lily filled Harry in on how to be a married, while Charlotte and Jacob did the same. Charlotte had taken Hermione on an embarrassing lingerie shopping spree. Worse part about it? Press was following them. Queen Charlotte made them promise to only print the pictures in Ravenclaw newspapers and magazines, in fear that the young Gryffindor Prince would see what his future bride was going to wear their wedding night. They both had been given The Talk, but they did not mention any protection as Hermione was supposed to get pregnant.

Hermione went to her weekly fitting for her dress. Hermione's wedding dress was amazing and very elegant. It was strapless and made of a white material and flared on down. She did not have a veil. She did not want one. Harry was to wear his military uniform as it was custom to do so.

A week before the wedding was a crisis. Magazines, newspapers, and the news media were going crazy with their scoop on the new future newlyweds.

Finally the big day came. Hermione was woken up at eight in the morning by Tonks, her assistant and closest friend. She was in her late twenties and took her job very seriously. She had shoulder-length bubblegum-pink hair that changed with her moods. Today it was the magenta-happy color. "Good morning, Princess," she bowed and two other maids opened her curtains in her room, filling the room with light. The young Princess opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light. "Mmmm...'morning," she moaned and tried to go back to sleep, but could not because of the bright light.

Two other servants came in with a cart full of breakfast foods. There were eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, biscuits, grits, and orange juice. "Eat up, Princess. It's your last meal as a single woman; or at least, last breakfast," Tonks joked.

Hermione smiled weakly as she was still tired and sat up. She yawned and stretched. Getting out of the bed, she put her silk robe on and walked to the table by the cart and began to make a plate. She took a bite of a sausage. "So, what's my day like?"

Tonks looked at her clipboard and responded, "Well, the wedding is not until five tonight, so we don't have to rush anything. But after you eat, you had better take a shower. After your shower, we'll sit down with your mother and she will talk to you more about what is to happen tonight."

Hermione blushed and raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her orange juice. When she swallowed and set it down, she said, "That'll be interesting. It's probably Part Two from a couple of months ago."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, you are in charge of carrying the Heir of Hogwarts for nine months. You should be proud to endure the torture of The Talk: Part Two," she said that made Hermione smile. "See? You feel better already."

It was true. Hermione was sort of looking forward to getting married today, even if it was to a stranger. She felt very honored to be the one to carry the Heir of Hogwarts and Gryffindor Kingdom in her. She had always wanted to be a mother. Her own mother gave her some pointers on what to do; how to take care of them, how to feed them, how to change their diaper. It all seemed to come naturally to her as she was given her baby cousin for the day to practice. Of course, there were nannies and wet nurses to take care and feed the Royal Heir, but she did not want to use them a lot. The wet nurses were not even going to be used. _She _was going to feed her own baby. She was going to be the best mother ever. She just hoped Harry would be a good father.

* * *

Hermione sighed as the hot water cascaded down her tense back. She had been a little stressed the past few weeks-past few months, really. Today, all the tension and anxiety was going to leave her as she was going to get nervous. She must not get nervous or she might throw up. Princessing was hard work.

She stepped out and put on her fluffy, white bathrobe and walked into her bedroom, where her mother was waiting for her, sitting on her bed. Hermione had been combing her wet hair out and was a little startled to see her. "Oh! Mother, you scared me!" Charlotte chuckled and patted the space next to her. Hermione came and sat down on the bed as she finished combing out her hair. "Now, here's Part Two," she began and Hermione laughed.

"Have you been talking to Tonks?!"

"Maybe a little bit," she replied and they laughed.

She talked to her about how not to give him control the whole time. She must shift gears and get on top for a while. Hermione blushed through the whole thing, just nodding and looking at a certain spot on the floor.

Once she was done, Charlotte stood up and said, "It's nine-thirty right now. We still have eight hours until the wedding. Why don't I leave you to your thoughts? I'll send someone up here at ten-thirty, in an hour, to get started on your hair and make-up. We'll have that done first."

Hermione nodded and watched her mother leave. Then, she scooted back to the headboard and leaned against it. Crookshanks leapt up onto his mistress's bed and crept over to her side. She stroked the cat's soft fur.

She was to get married to High Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor. She was to share a bed with him tonight. She was to carry his child, the Heir of Hogwarts. She was to give birth to that child. Two or three years later, she was to become coronated with her husband to be High King and Queen of Hogwarts and Gryffindor. _She_ was to be Queen! _High _Queen! Over all the others. It hit her now of all days what she was getting herself into. She could now have the power to get those orphans off the streets. She could now make a difference in the world.

"Do you think I can do it, Crookshanks? Do you think I can be Queen?" she asked her cat scratching its ears. He purred in response and Hermione chuckled a bit. "I hope I can. I've been through plenty of training. I just hope I can please him."

* * *

Harry was going through a nervous breakdown as well. His assistant, Remus Lupin, watched him as he practically wore the floor out by pacing it too much. Remus was in a tuxedo as he was the best man. The teenage Prince was dressed in his military uniform, ready to get married. His hair had been slicked to the side. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. He had an hour before his wedding started. It was time to leave to go to the Cathedral. "Captain," Remus said as he was now called. He liked the moniker. It made him feel very powerful. He _was_ powerful. "I believe you are walking a hole in the floor."

Harry stopped pacing and stood in front of his assistant. "What if she does not like me?"

"Your Highness, she'll love you. You're charming, nice, and the Prince. If she did not like you, you'd have the power to cut off her head," Remus joked.

Harry looked at him and shook his head, smiling. "Look, Captain, you need to calm your nerves. Here," he turned and looked behind him, "have a sip for your nerves." He gave him a bottle of firewhiskey. Harry grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp. "Captain, Captain, Captain..." He took the bottle back. "I said a sip, not the whole bottle! We don't want you to be drunk on your wedding day."

Harry nodded and agreed with him.

James walked in and smiled at his son. "Harry, you look...ready to get married." They laughed. "Come, it's time to go to the Cathedral."

James led Harry and Remus out of the room and through their giant, monstrous castle. At the Entrance Hall is where Queen Lily Potter was waiting with her ladies-in-waiting. She was dressed in a pencil-thin burgundy skirt with a matching top and jacket. It was made of silk. "Mother, you look lovely."

"Oh, thank you, Harry, dear." She kissed his cheek. "Are you nervous?"

Harry shook his head, obviously lying. "No."

Remus scoffed and they all looked at him.

"Hmmm...Remus doesn't think so," Lily smirked. "You're lying through your teeth, Harry James Potter."

"Alright, I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure that I'll be fine once I think of something else for a while," Harry said.

James walked up behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck once.

"Mother, Father, please don't make me vomit before I get married," Harry begged with a disgusted face.

They parted and his mother slapped him on his arm with her burgundy purse. They all laughed. They stopped once the butler came to tell them,"Your Highnesses, the car is here."

"Perfect timing," James said looking at his watch. "Come, Harry, Lily, Remus, let's go to a wedding."

Harry sat in the limo watching everything go by. Cars, trees, houses, mailboxes. He breathed in and out. In and out. In and out. Trying not to vomit. The motions of the car were not helping at all.

His mother had put a comforting hand on his leg, which he responded with a smile to. He rushed put of the car and greedily sucked in fresh air. Cameras were flashing, people were yelling. Harry almost barely noticed. Some bodyguards and servicemen ushered the Royal Family and Remus inside the Cathedral. Harry was pulled from his parents and he and Remus were brought around to the back of the Cathedral. They stood behind the door that lead into the sanctuary. He took a peek at how many people were there. There was _quite a few_. There must have been about a hundred people there. He saw many people he knew. Most were from the Gryffindor Court. Many nobles. He saw the Hufflepuff Royal Family there, King Cedric Diggory and Queen Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Harry smiled when he remembered that he had had a crush on her when he was younger. He knew he was betrothed, but after he saw her on television, he had a sharp pull on her. However, that went away and he was happy that she was with someone who would be good to her.

He saw many Ravenclaws as well on the bride's side. On his side were some of his fellow soldiers from the front. He recognized their faces and names. Ron Weasley; Neville Longbottom, who actually came with Ron's sister, Ginny, Harry remembered what her name was. He had only seen her in pictures. They looked infatuated with each other. Seamus Finnegan was there, along with Dean Thomas, also from the front.

More people kept coming and coming and filling up the empty spaces in the sanctuary.

At a quarter to five, he and Remus made their appearances and walked through the door. All eyes were on them and he smiled at them. He and Remus walked to front of the sanctuary in front of the pews. He shook hands with the reverend, Albus Dumbledore, who bowed to him. "Hello, Your Highness."

"Hello, Reverend, good day," he responded politely. He stood on the side of him and turned to the congregation and smiled. A few cameras went off. Harry felt as if he was about to start sweating. He shook his hands for a second and sighed heavily. "Breathe, kiddo," Remus whispered in his ear. He nodded and breathed normally.

Finally at five sharp, music started and everyone stood as the Royal Family was being brought in. Harry smiled as he saw his mother being led in by an usher. His father was on the other side of his wife. Everyone bowed respectfully as they passed. The usher led his mother to a pew and his father stood next to her. He nodded to them and they nodded back.

Soon, another usher came in with Hermione's mother on his arm. Once again, as they passed everyone bowed. Harry leaned over to Remus and whispered, "You do have the ring, don't you?"

Remus searched his pockets, almost panickingly. But then sighed when he found it in his breastpocket. "Yeah, Your Highness, right here."

Harry nodded and sighed as well.

"Who is _that?"_ Remus asked with a smile on his face as a young woman, about in her late twenties walk down the aisle towards them. She had bubble-gum pink hair that changed every now and then. She was attractive, but not for Harry, but apparently to Remus. The next person to walk down the aisle was for him.

She looked at Remus as she stood on the other side of the priest. She gave him a wink.

Harry inhaled and exhaled inaudibly as he knew it was coming. New music started. A sweet melody played. The doors opened and Harry saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She was so much more beautiful than Cho. It was his bride. Hermione Granger. She was as beautiful as she was in the magazines, newspapers, and on the television. She was stunning in her white wedding dress, with her brown, almost honey-golden, hair. She was being escorted by her father down the aisle toward Harry.

He opened his mouth in shock at the beauty that was displayed. His jaw wasn't dropped, but close to it. He smiled slightly when she began to walk down the aisle with her father. Everyone bowed as she passed. She smiled up at Harry as she made her way toward him. They stopped right in front of him and handed her over to Harry, right after kissing her cheek. She watched him leave before taking Harry's arm to the priest. They walked up the three steps to the altar and stood and faced each other. Harry could barely pay attention. He was too engrossed with his bride's eyes. She blushed and looked away, towards the congregation for a moment before training her eyes on Reverend Dumbledore to concentrate on what he was saying. He had already been speaking for a few minutes and she had not been paying attention.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two, Harry and Hermione, in holy matrimony..."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other the whole time, never unlocked eyes. They almost didn't hear, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry looked up at Reverend Dumbledore in shock and then looked at Hermione and leaned forward. She met him halfway, putting her small hands on his arms. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Harry had never tasted something so delicious. He wanted more, but knew he should not deepen it as there was a full congregation behind them. He placed his hands on her tiny waist and pushed her lightly away. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Prince and Princess Harry and Hermione Potter!"

* * *

Harry sat alone in the limo with Hermione on the way to the reception. She was sitting next to him. It was awkward as they were silent and trying to figure out something to say. He looked over at her. She was looking out at the Gryffindor landscape. She had not been here since she was five years old and she had to admit, it was gorgeous. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry spoke up,

"Um..." he cleared his throat. "You look...really beautiful." He blushed and avoided her eyes as she looked at him.

She smiled and blushed as well. "Thanks, Your Highness."

"Hermione, we're married now, you don't have to call me that. My name is Harry," he corrected.

"Thank you, Harry. You look really nice, as well," she responded.

"Thank you."

It was awkward again.

"I heard about what happened to you months ago on the front. That must have been scary," she said concernedly.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it was," he replied nodding and subconsciously rubbing his shoulder where he had two scars from the bullet holes. They had never fully healed. She noticed and smiled weakly.

Silence drew upon them again and they arrived at the reception, which was at Gryffindor Castle, Harry's home, in the Great Hall. There were cameras flashing everywhere and bodyguards trying to keep people away from the vehicle. The limousine stopped and the door separating the front seat to the back lowered and the driver said, "Just tell me when you want to get out, Your Majesties."

"Okay, thank you, Moody," Harry said and the door went back up. He looked at his new bride. "You ready for this?"

She looked out of his window and sighed. "Better to go now than later, right?" She gave him a soft smile and he nodded. "Right." He banged on the door. Hermione was wondering why he did this, but then heard the driver's door opening and coming around to let them out of the limo. The doors opened and it got mad.

Harry slipped out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hey, come on." She let him lead her through the tight crowd, led by guards. He pressed her to him as they wiggled out.

"You okay?" he asked as they got out and went into the Entrance Hall.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed, "Introducing for the first time, High Prince Harry James and Princess Hermione Jane Potter of Gryffindor!" There were cheers and clapping as the giant, oak doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry and Hermione widened their eyes at their wedding reception. It was magnificent!

There were four main colors in the room. Maroon red, blue, silver, and gold. The colors of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Two Houses and Kingdoms come together. They were led to a long table at the front of the room. As they walked, people bowed respectfully.

Harry sat her down at the table and sat down next to her. She smiled and said, "Thanks," as he pushed her chair in for her.

"You're welcome."

He looked around the room and many were still staring at them. People came up to them and congratulated them. Many were family members and old friends. Harry was happy to see his godfather, Sirius Black, for the first time in a while. He, Remus, and James Potter were best friends when they were younger. They had been in the army together. When James became King, he made them members of the Court. Remus was James' assistant at first, but then as his son was born and got older, Remus transferred to Harry. Sirius was a prankster and James couldn't trust him with being his son's assistant. So, he became the High King's new assistant.

"Princess Hermione, it is an honor!" he said kissing her hand, making her blush.

"Hermione, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry introduced.

"Hello, sir, it's lovely to meet you," she replied back politely.

She met so many different people that night. Harry noticed her staring at the dancefloor with a longing. There were people dancing already and Hermione longed to be one of them. He inhaled and let it out slowly before asking, "W-would you like to dance?"

She looked at him and smiled, nodding. "Yes, of course."

They stood up and Harry took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. He twirled her and she ended up in his arms. They both laughed. "Smooth move, Harry."

"Check this one out." He dipped her and let her back up.

"Nice."

They danced and had a good old time. Everyone was looking at them and saying what a great couple they made. They, of course, ignored them, staring into each other's eyes. As Harry was about to lean in to kiss her lips, they broke their gazes away to two angry voices. They stopped dancing and turned to see the High King and another man they did not know. He had a mullet and looked very rugged and like he had been through a lot of hell in the past few years. He had a cowering voice.

"James, you remember me, huh? It's me! Your old pal! Wormtail!" he said.

"I know exactly who you are, traitor. What are you doing here?! You weren't on the guest list!"

"Please, James, d-don't be mad-" He was cut off.

"What are you doing here, Peter? You betrayed us and joined the Slytherins!" Sirius asked him stepping alongside James. Remus on his other side. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was James, Sirius, and Remus' friend in the army as well. However, it turned out that he was a spy and had joined the Slytherins. He was recognized in the country as a traitor.

"M-my Master sends a message from Slytherin," he said turning to Harry and Hermione. Harry pushed his new wife behind him, shielding her. "Get behind me, Hermione." She grabbed his hand and his arm, not scared, but worried. "He says, 'The Potter Line will die and cease to exist'." Harry and Hermione widened their eyes and Harry pushed her even more behind him.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at the traitor. "Stay away from us!"

Wormtail smirked and disapparated. Soon other pops were heard as they realized there had been Death Eaters among them as well. The party was over.

Everyone got scared and the Potter Royal Family and Granger Royal Family did not blame them.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were to go to their own castle that was given to them by the High King and Queen as a wedding gift. It was called Courage Castle. It was slightly smaller than Gryffindor Castle, but still very grand. Harry had been here many times. It was a sight to see. Hermione dropped her jaw at it. "This...is ours?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah. All ours."

They were led into the Castle by a few bodyguards more than they usually had, obviously because of what had happened that night. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were not present at the time. The honeymoon of the Royal couple usually meant a time off to themselves.

Harry and Hermione both knew what was going to happen soon. A butler, who was a house elf, took over and led them to their bedroom. They went up several staircases. Hermione felt as if she was climbing Mount Dragon Peak, which was the highest point in Hogwarts. Her castle in Ravenclaw did not have these many stairs. When they got to the top floor, they went down various long hallways.

"Is the room this far back as a joke to confuse me?" Hermione asked with humor in her voice and a smile on her face.

Harry laughed as well. "No, it's so that if anyone invades or attacks, they would get lost and it would be hard to find the Royal Family. Don't worry, we'll give you a map."

They shared another laugh. Finally, they arrived at their room. "This is the best royal suite in the castle. It's like the master bedroom, basically. Thank you, Dobby. Are our belongings in there already?"

"Yes, Your Highness, both of yours, your parents sent over your sleepwear for tonight and I took the honor and laid them on your bed. Also, both of your parents will be by tomorrow for luncheon," the house elf said.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry nodded. "You may go home now."

"Thank you, sir, and, goodnight, both of you. _Very _good night," Dobby boldly took the liberty of saying.

The two newlyweds blushed and Harry opened the door and smiled upon his favorite room. It was the Prince Suite, as it was called because the master bedroom in Gryffindor Castle was the King Suite. The giant room was maroon and gold, Gryffindor colors. The bed must have been a king-sized bed, but looked bigger and comfortable. And sure enough, on the bed was Harry's pajama pants and Hermione's lingerie she had gotten when she and her mother went shopping. She blushed and grabbed it from the bed as she did not want her new husband to see it. He smirked but discretely, grabbing onto the pajama pants.

"Um...so, I'll go get ready," Hermione said not making eye contact and walking off to a door that she guessed was the bathroom, and it was. She opened it and stepped in, shutting and locking it behind her. She shut her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to lose her virginity tonight. She stepped out of her high heels and grabbed her wand from her holster under her dress and used it to unbutton her dress from the back. She slipped out of it and stepped out of it, pushing it off to the side for the servants to get. She felt bad for giving the servants so much work, but she wasn't really thinking about that right now. She tucked her wand back in the holster and kept it on.

The lingerie was perfect for her, even if she did not like these types of things. It was red lace with the thinnest straps she had ever seen. It barely even went to her thighs. It didn't come with any bottoms so she was bare down there. She was sure the bottom of her ass was showing. She turned around and looked in the mirror. Yep, it was there. The cups of it fit her breasts perfectly, but did not cover anything. The fabric hugged her body very well. She thought she looked very sexy in it. She hoped Harry did.

What was she saying?! She shook her head and began taking out the bobby pins from her hair, releasing it. She ran her hands threw it a few times, giving it a teased look. She looked really good.

Hermione put her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. She shut her eyes again and breathed in and out. _'You can do this, Hermione,'_ she told herself. _'Just think about what will come out in nine months. An Heir.'_ She smiled as she imagined a little face and later on, a pitter-pattering of running, little feet and baby giggles. She had always wanted to be a mother.

The seventeen-year-old finally found her new Gryffindorian Courage to open the door and face her new husband. She walked out, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

_'Wow!'_ Harry thought as he saw his new wife as she came out of the bathroom. His jaw dropped and stared at her. She looked..._sexy_. His pajama pants became a little tighter. He noticed that she was getting very embarrassed. His mouth became dry as he stared at her. "Uh...you look..._amazing!_" he choked out.

She smiled and blushed even more. She looked at him and widened her eyes for a moment. His chest was bare as he only had the pajama pants on. She smirked as she saw a little tent at the front. Hiking her leg on a chair, she took the holster off and put her wand on the bedside table. Harry watched as she sensually did this as he didn't get to see anything as he only saw her profile.

She didn't even know she was being seductive. She straightened and looked at him. "S-so, ar-are you r-r-ready to do this?" she asked stuttering.

"Yeah," he answered without a pause.

"How do we do this?" she asked awkwardly as she leant her head on a wall. He came up next to her and lowered his head to neck, sucking on it. She moaned and turned her body so that her back was flush against the wall. Harry pushed himself forward and welded his body to hers. She gasped as she felt a poking in her thigh. She knew exactly what it was. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she just followed her instincts. She put them in his hair, running her fingers through it. He moaned a few times, his mouth coming up to hers. He grabbed her waist and brushed her lips with his, soon after, sticking his tongue in. He flicked it against hers and she fought back.

They broke apart for air and she stared at him before pushing him away for a second as the cold, stone wall was in her back, turning her off a bit. She turned to look at him with a seductive and playful glint in her eye. She bit her lip and he lost it. He rushed to her and threw her on the bed. She bounced once with a yelp and a laugh as he climbed on top of her, kissing her mouth again. His hands began to roam her sides and hips. His wandering hands slipped down to her ass and smirked on her mouth as he felt no bottoms. He went higher underneath the lingerie to her bare hips and waist. His rough and calloused hands felt amazing on her warm skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hiking up her outfit, putting her bare, wet sex on his stomach. He gasped as he felt the warmth; and if it was possible, he got harder.

He grabbed the fabric and pulled it up and over her head, baring her body fully to him. She looked away, feeling very self-conscious. He turned her head back by putting a soft hand on her cheek to look at him. He smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he told her and kissed her mouth again, delving his tongue in her mouth. She smiled at the compliment against his mouth. He broke away again and moved lower, giving her feather-light kisses as he went down. To her jaw, neck, heart, to her breasts. She gasped as he tongued her nipple, rolling it. Moaning and thrashing a bit, she was in complete ecstasy. His lips and tongue were doing wonders on her skin.

Hermione decided that her new husband had too much clothes on. She hooked her fingers on the band of his pajama pants and pushed them down, over his hips, and down his legs. He kicked them off of the bed. He was huge. Hermione couldn't stop staring at it. She blushed when she got caught. He smirked again when he caught her. "You okay?" he asked when she looked a little nervous.

She hesitated before nodding. "Hey, it's okay. I think I'm just as nervous as you are." It was true. He was trembling. She kissed his mouth again and guided him on top of her. He was poised at her entrance. She moaned and shook with pleasure as his erection tickled her folds. He pulled away once again and whispered in her ear, "Bite my shoulder if it hurts. I'll go as slow as I can." She nodded and waited for penetration.

Harry slowly entered her slick and hot folds. He threw his head back as it felt so good. He pulled out and went back in. This time getting farther in. She gasped as he hit that spot. He stopped and looked at her worried he had hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, God, yes!" she chuckled.

He smiled back and continued doing what he was doing. He was sweating from resisting to thrust himself inside of her at a rapid pace. He had to go slow for her. He didn't want to hurt her. He got to a barrier and thrust himself completely in, restraining himself from moving. She bit his shoulder and tears ran down her cheeks as the pain came in. Harry gave her a guilty look. "I'm so sorry."

She kissed him again, showing him that she was fine. After another moment, she was fully okay and the pain went away, filling her with pleasure. "I'm fine, Harry. You can move now."

"You sure?" he asked again.

She nodded eagerly and he began to slowly move inside her. It felt so good for the both of them. Soon they were both moaning. "Faster, Harry! Please..." He did her bidding happily and soon he was thrusting at a rapid pace. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over again. She raked her nails over his back. She remembered what her mother said about her taking control once in a while, so she flipped them over so that she was on top. He stared at her as she sat up straight, giving him a seductive look. She was just sitting there on top of his cock, not doing anything, and it was killing him. "Hermione...please move." She raised herself up on her knees and sunk down onto him. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. He guided her by placing his hands on her waist, pulling her up and down onto his penis. They began to hear the slapping of their sweat against their hips and that sent Harry over the edge. He came inside of her and she squeezed her walls together as she came as well, milking him out.

The young Prince rolled and collapsed on top of his new bride. Spent. He rolled over when he realized he was crushing her. Turning around, he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. They took a few moments to catch their breath. It was very awkward, of course. "Goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Harry waved his wand and the fire lessened to a small flame. Setting it back on the bedside table, he let his head fall back and fell asleep, exhausted. Hermione's eyes closed soon after.

Inside her stomach, magic was happening. A baby was being made.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to feeling very warm and sore in her hips. She tried to roll over, but realized she couldn't. Turning her head, she flinched as she met Harry's face. Her heart jumped as she noticed that his arm was around her naked form. His hand on her naked waist. His penis on the small of her back. She felt warm and didn't want to move. She closed her eyes again in contentment. It was a good thing, too. Or else she would have had to face the embarrassment of what happened next. The big, oak doors opened and in walked Dobby the houseelf and three maids. "Ah, Prince Harry Potter sir and Princess Hermione miss must have had a tiring night. They looks worn out." Two maids were rolling a breakfast cart. One walked straight to the curtains and opened them, letting sunlight into the room, waking up both Royals.

"Good morning, Prince and Princess!" Dobby greeted as they sat up in horror of the bright light. Harry squinted and tried to cover Hermione up as much as possible. "Um...thank you, Dobby," he said.

"Yours welcomes!" he cried. "Remember, both of your parents are coming today for luncheon." He left.

The two maids put the food on the table and left the cart set to the side. They, with the other maid, left as well.

Harry looked at his new wife with an awkward smile. She gave one back and Harry turned out of the bed to put his pajama pants on. Hermione did the same and put her lingerie and silk robe on. She walked to the table and began to eat. Harry sat across from her and dug in himself.

* * *

Luncheon came and the four Royals arrived to the Castle. Harry and Hermione met them in the Entrance Hall. Harry was dressed in a black three-piece suit. His red-and-gold Gryffindor tie peeked out from the collar of his outfit. He had a red and gold hankerchief in his breast pocket.

Hermione wore a silk, spaghetti-strap, blue dress that went to her knees and a pair of matching high heels.

The Kings and Queens hugged them tightly. "Harry, Hermione, how was your night?" they joked.

The two young Royals looked at each other and blushed deeply. The Kings and Queens looked at each other and smirked. Queen Charlotte and High Queen Lily reached out for Hermione. "Come, let's go for a walk. All three of us." Lily looked at her husband, son, and the Ravenclaw King. "We'll meet back here for luncheon in, let's say, an hour." They nodded and she led the other two women of the Court outside to the beautiful Gardens, leaving the three men behind to talk.

Each Queen was on either side of the Princess, walking along side of her. Princess Hermione stared at the beautiful roses and tulips and lilies the Gardens held. They were of all colors and shapes and sizes. "They're all so beautiful," she said lightly touching a red rose. They smiled as they watched her. The Princess was fully content.

"So, you are now a woman," Charlotte said.

Hermione paused and looked at her mother. "Yeah."

"Do you...feel pregnant?" she asked.

Hermione placed a small hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes and inhaled, then let it out slowly. She did not know if she was or not. "I don't know yet. I don't know what it feels like."

"That's okay," Lily placed a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "You'll find out soon enough."

They continued to stroll as the three Royal men stayed in the Castle in the Study. Each one sat in a seat at the long table to discuss many things.

"So, how was it, son?" James asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Harry blushed. "Awesome. It felt...amazing...and awkward. We still are awkward around each other. Have been, all day long."

"Aw, it'll go away soon enough, Harry," James clapped him on the back. "And, who knows, you might been a father."

Harry smiled to himself of the thought of Hermione being pregnant with his child. "I, uh, I haven't gotten any news from the front yet. How is it over there?"

"It's alright. Still being bombed, though," Jacob replied.

"I feel so helpless. I'm here enjoying the pleasures of married life when I should be out there fighting for my country," he said incredulously.

"Harry..." James protested. "They are fighting so _your wife_ can live. And her parents." He smiled at Jacob. "Someone needs to be here to protect Hermione. No bodyguards can _really_ get to her. Only _you_ can protect her. And your unborn child. You need to learn the basics of being King, so you can govern those soldiers out there fighting for _you_ and your wife _and _your unborn child. Fight from here."

Harry listened to his words. He was right. Hermione needed him here to protect her. Their unborn baby, who may rest in her stomach, needed him, too. He nodded to his father, pledging to protect the both of them.

* * *

Luncheon was a joyous affair for the elder Royals. For the younger ones, it was awkward. They sat at opposite ends of the table, while two Royal couples sat at either side. Harry smiled every now and then at his new wife, who smiled nervously back. "Mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"If I'm to be the new...Gryffindor Princess and...Queen," she asked nervously. "...who is to be Queen of Ravenclaw?"

"Ah," her mother said. "Well, we've been talking with your uncle John and he agreed that we are going to appoint your cousin Demetrius to be King of Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled. She was happy the Granger family was going to live on.

Harry stood with his glass of wine. Hermione, of course, could only have water. He raised the glass to his wife. "I propose a toast...to the fact that Ravenclaw has a new Heir, to the fact that Gryffindor and Hogwarts will have a new Heir, to this War that it'll soon be over, and...to my new wife, may she bring this country prosperity and keep me on my toes." They all chuckled and Hermione blushed. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," they chanted back to him and took a sip of their beverage.

Harry sat down and they ate luncheon. Hermione could not keep her eyes off of her new husband.

* * *

TBC...

I chose "Demetrius" for Hermione's cousin's name because it was the coolest name that I found of male Shakespeare names. Since Hermione's name is from Shakespeare, I chose her cousin's to be, as well.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	3. Heir

**Hey, thanks 4 the reviews. I changed Cedric Diggory in the prologue. He's alive. The prologue and chapter one were written at different times and I forget things.**

**Anyway, here's chapter two.**

**Chapter Two**

**_Heir_**

The next few days were just as awkward as when they were first together. They would barely speak to each other. Harry felt horrible, but he did not know what to say to her. He was never really good with starting conversations. He knew he had to get better at it before he became King. He felt bad because he and Hermione were on their honeymoon, technically and Hermione was not really having a good time. He walked around his Castle in his black three-piece suit and nice shoes. A black tie went with the suit.

He found her in the library. She was there everyday since the luncheon with their parents. He smiled as he came upon her sitting there reading a book and scribbling away at something on a sheet of paper. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked making her jump. He laughed at her reaction. She playfully hit his arm, yet, laughing as well. "You scared me." Once the laughter settled down, Harry sat in the chair next to her and she replied, "I was wondering if I could start a project, Harry. It's...really important to me."

"Of course you can. You're one of the most powerful women in the country. You can do anything," he smiled, making one creep onto her mouth. "What is it?"

"It's...an orphan foundation, really. There are millions of orphans without homes in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I want to get them into a home and off of the streets." Harry was impressed. She had managed to organize a foundation for orphans in a matter of days.

"That's...amazing," he said in disbelief. "Where is this foundation?"

"I'm thinking about headquartering it somewhere around here maybe. I want the facility to be in Gryffindor, though, if that's okay," she asked him, blushing as she realized she was planning this without her husband's consent. This was _his _Kingdom, not hers.

"Yeah," he answered incredulously. "Of course, this is _your _Kingdom as well as mine. You do not need to ask me. You can do whatever you want wherever you want. You can set up any facility anywhere you want. You can set up _any_ facility you want. You can re-instate the guillotine wherever and whenever you want," he said making her laugh. "To chop off anyone's head who tries to tell you otherwise. Just promise me you will not make the people hate you. For example, re-instating the guillotine to chop off their heads, so ignore what I just said."

She chuckled again and shook her head. "I won't, Harry, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Thanks...for letting me do this."

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

"Captain, Your Highness," Dobby came in and bowed to them. "There's a message for you, sir." The house elf toddled over to him and handed him an envelope. Harry opened it and read it to himself. He had a blank look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"It's just a report from the front. I asked them to give me weekly progress from it since I was leaving," he responded folding the letter back up and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"And...?" she asked.

"We're doing alright pushing them back. But every so often, they will push back. Not as many casualties as last week but still a big loss," he replied sadly.

Hermione stood and looked at him as he had his head down. "Hey..." she pulled his head up to look at him. "It's okay. I know you miss the front and the action and battling, but they can do just fine without you. I know you are the 'Prince-Who-Destroyed-a-Tank', but it's time for them to destroy their own tanks. _They _are fighting for _you_. You should be proud of them," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"No, they are fighting for _you_," he corrected her. "They are fighting for your freedom to not be afraid anymore. _I _was fighting for you." Hermione looked shocked, but grateful. She never knew anyone would for her like that. She had bodyguards and servicemen, but that was their job. This was her husband. He was fighting for her survival. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much."

Her husband held her tightly against him. "You're welcome, Hermione."

* * *

Harry stood in the St. Mungo's Hospital waiting room pacing back and forth, while his father and father-in-law sat in chairs. His mother and mother-in-law were in a patient room with his wife as she was getting checked out if she was pregnant or not. He was nervous. What if she wasn't?

"Harry, you need to calm down. Sit down, son," James said trying to stop his pacing.

"I can't, Father," he replied apologetically.

"She's fine. Don't worry-" he was cut off as the double doors were opened and Hermione stood there with the two Queens behind her. She was nervous. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "So...are you?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and hugged her. "That's...uh, that's amazing!" He picked her up and twirled her, making her laugh. "Come on." He wrapped an arm around her and led her outside to their car, waiting for them.

Of course, when they stepped outside, the press and cameramen were waiting for them. Flashes were everywhere as Harry led his wife to their limousine. His parents and parents-in-law were right behind them, going to their own limousine, as they were not going to their children's home. Harry and the servicemen protected Hermione for all they were worth, trying to get her to the car. The door was opened and he pushed Hermione inside and crawled in beside her. The door was slammed shut and Harry looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly against his side, kissing the top of her head. She subconsciously let a hand wander to her stomach and placed it on top of it, feeling her child there. Harry saw what she was doing and put his warm hand over hers. She looked up and him and smiled. He smiled back.

They arrived to Courage Castle and were let out of the car and into their home. Harry led Hermione to their room and laid her down on the bed to rest. She had not gotten much sleep the night before as she was nervous about her appointment today. Harry took her high heels off of her feet and tossed them somewhere. Hermione yawned and snuggled into the covers. Harry covered her and tucked her in. He watched her for a second before deciding to take off his jacket and shoes, and climbed into the bed with her. Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into him now. He smiled and just held her, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Harry and Hermione's assistants got off of their vacation a week later and were back to helping their bosses. Remus and Tonks were infatuated with each other. Both Royals could see that. They would act like schoolchildren around each other. Tonks would always ask her mistress if Remus was around or if her hair looked okay or if there was anything stuck in between her teeth when he was around.

Remus was the same with Harry, who was getting quite annoyed with it. One day as they had been strolling to Harry's office, Remus had been talking non-stop about the pink-haired young woman. Harry got to a breaking point, turned and yelled at him, "JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"

Remus was shocked, but regained his composure. "I think I will," and he walked away with a smile.

Harry shook his head, but smiled, happy for his friend. He walked into his office and took off his jacket, baring his waistcoat, and sat at his nice, fancy wooden desk, that had several letters and documents atop it.

He grabbed his letter opener and began to read. News from the front were getting better, but not perfect. The other letters were from the other Kings and Queens from the other two realms. King Jacob and Queen Charlotte wanted to know exactly how their daughter was doing in a new environment. King Cedric told him they were going to send more troops to the border, re-enforcing the ones that were already there. He wrote back to each sender, telling the Grangers his wife was fine and thanking Cedric for his troops.

He felt as if ruling a Kingdom would be easy and quite boring, but then, he saw a letter addressed from the Lion's Den Orphanage. It was addressed to his wife. He smiled, knowing exactly what it was. "Dobby!" he called.

There was a pop and the house elf appeared in the office. "Yes, Captain?" he bowed.

"Could you please bring my wife here?"

"Yes, sir," and he left.

A few minutes later, he reappeared, using the door and Hermione was with him. She walked in and shut the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied. "You called for me?" she asked sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

He didn't say anything, just pushed the letter toward her. She looked at him confused. "What's this?"

"I don't know. It was addressed to you. Open it," he urged her.

She read what was on the front and grinned. Hastily, she tore open the envelope and read its contents. After a moment, she stood and squealed. Harry covered his ears, but asked, "What is it?"

"Lion's Den Orphanage is shutting down and opening up a much bigger orphanage, an unlimited one. They will be several of them in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They want me to go down there and speak to the public and the children next week," Hermione said grinning from ear to ear.

Harry beamed back, happy for his wife. "I will go, as well."

She shot a look of surprise at him. "What?"

"I would like to go and see the progress you made on making this foundation happen. _The Lion Cub Foundation_, if I am correct," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Harry. You're amazing," she went over to him and leant down to hug him. Kissing his cheek, she stood and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned and said, "You're going to make a great King someday." She left, not seeing Harry's smile brighten.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks, who were now dating, went down to the new facility, which was in Hollow, near the capital city. Many people were there. When the four drove up, cameras went off as they climbed out. Harry took a hold of his wife's hand and they went through the crowd. Many children were there as well-orphans. A little girl about five years old with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them and gave Hermione a small bouquet of lilies. "Thank you," she said and wanted to cry. The little girl was very shy. Hermione knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Georgiana," she whispered back in her ear.

"Goergiana? That's a pretty name. Do you have a home currently in an orphanage?" Hermione asked.

The little girl nodded. "But they are running out of room, ma'am."

"Well, that's what we're here for. I promise you, you are going get a _big_ room painted pink with unicorns." Hermione smiled as the little girl widened her eyes at pink and unicorns. "Do you want to help me?"

Georgiana nodded and replied, "Yes, Princess."

"Okay, come on." Hermione stood and took the little girl's hand. A middle-aged woman came over to her and directed her to the stage. Harry followed her and they went up a few steps to the stage. Hermione went up to the podium, while Harry stood back with the little girl, Georgiana, whose tiny hand was in his.

Hermione smiled at the two. Harry was so cute with children. She stepped up and everyone continued to clap. After a few seconds, it ceased as they saw that she was about to speak.

The Princess of Ravenclaw looked down among her future people and began her speech, "Hello, I am Princess Hermione Potter. I am here to talk about a foundation that I would like to start. _The Lion Cub Foundation_. Sounds perfect, doesn't it? _Lion Cub_? The offspring of Lions. That's what this little girl is. Georgiana. She is a daughter of a Lion. And so are the rest of these children. These children who have no home because they are orphans and no one claimed them. These children who were turned away because there was no more room left at the orphanages. These children who will now have a future because _of Lion Cub_. I want to thank you for your support because these children are Hogwarts' future."

As she finished, everyone applauded. Harry beamed at her. She was liked by so many-no, she was loved by so many. He could tell she was the rightful choice for Queen.

Georgiana smiled at her future Queen, happy she was already governing so well. She gave her a home, a better one.

* * *

Three months later, they recently got news that some Slytherins had gotten around the defense and were headed toward the Gryffindor Castle and Courage Castle. Harry ordered his best men to go after them and scour the lands for them. "Harry...?" Hermione asked cautiously at one point. He looked at her and told one of the guards, "I want you and some of your men to get the Princess out. Take her somewhere safe."

"Harry," Hermione protested. "I will not leave your side. This is my country, too. I want to protect this country and its future."

"And you're carrying this country's future. Protect it," he reminded her by grabbing her hand and placing it on her noticeable bulge. She looked down at it, rubbing it affectionately. She knew he was right. She nodded and hugged him tightly. He held her against him, kissing the side of her head.

Harry parted with her and nodded to a guard. He watched as she was taken away from him. She watched him with a longing look on her face as she was being led away by guards and her servicemen. Tonks right at her side, right after saying goodbye to Remus. The werewolf followed Harry out of the door towards the Entrance Hall. "Get me a gun," Harry told a servant. He wanted Muggle and magical weapons on him. The servant fetched him a battle rifle. _His _rifle from when he fought on the front. He held it in his hand, missing it. He made sure it was loaded and took extra ammo. He, with Remus, who was also armed, along with many guards, went outside to fight.

They hid behind a concrete balcony. It wasn't until after a half hour did they see the first Snake. He was marching up the hill. Harry almost didn't see him. "There's one!" he cried too low for the enemy to hear.

They were about to get him when the enemy looked at them and saw their guns. "They're here!" he yelled to the rest of his men. They came running up. There must have been about fifty of them. They immediately began to shoot. "Open fire!" the Snake called.

"Fire at will!" Harry yelled to his men. Shots were heard, spells were cast. It was a full-on Battle at Courage Castle. It was a battle to keep the Princess safe.

In the end, they won, driving the Snakes out of the country. Harry had a team follow them. He was hurt, but not too bad. He was hit in his shoulder from a nasty spell. He immediately ran into the Castle to get his wife. He went through the many hallways and corridors, Remus at his heels. He finally arrived below the Castle to an underground panic room. He knocked on the door and said, "It's the Prince! Open up!"

"What is your favorite color?" he heard a guard ask him. It was precautionary to ask that question in case they couldn't trust anyone.

"Green," he replied and they let him in. Remus ran to Tonks, while Harry ran to Hermione. He kissed her lips briefly, something they had picked up a week ago. "Hey, they're gone."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry, are you okay?!" she demanded.

He held her waist. "Yeah, I'm fine. I hit my shoulder, but it's okay. I'm just glad they didn't get through." He placed a hand on their baby, rubbing it affectionately.

"Captain!" a voice called. He turned to look at who was calling him. It was a guard. "Captain, we've just received word that Gryffindor Castle has been attacked as well. They've managed to fight them off, but there are some injuries. It's your father, Captain. The King! He's been shot!"

Harry widened his eyes and took off running to the Entrance Hall. "Ready a car!" he yelled to a servant.

A car was brought around to the courtyard. Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks got into the car and Harry yelled, "Gryffindor Castle, as fast as you can!"

Hermione held Harry's hand tightly to calm his nerves. She rubbed her thumb soothingly over the back of it. He breathed in and out slowly. He closed his eyes at her soft touch, trying to savor it and take it in. "He's going to be okay, Harry," she told him sweetly. Her voice was like the sound of angels singing. It made his insides turn and expand, making him more calm. "Listen to the sound of my voice, Harry." He listened and tuned everything out. "Listen," she leaned in close to his ear, her lips almost touching it. "Listen, do you hear it?" He nodded slowly. "He's going to be okay. The King will live on. He's strong, just like you."

He smiled at her and nodded, kissing her cheek. They had finally arrived to the Castle, which had been damaged a great deal and Harry rushed out. Hermione lagging a little bit behind, as she was in delicate condition. Harry had waited for her several times, but seeing his anxiety, she told him, "Go, Harry! I'll catch up!" He hesitated, but saw that Remus and Tonks were helping her.

He blasted through the Hospital Wing doors, yelling, "Father!"

"Over here, Harry!" he heard his mother cry. He looked to his left and saw his father, the King, lying in a bed, weakened. He wanted to cry. He slowly walked to his parents and his Uncle Sirius. Hermione, Tonks, and Remus came soon enough. Remus rushed to his best friend's side. "James!"

Harry walked to his father's side. He gazed down at him. His face was covered in sweat as his mother was wiping it away with a wet cloth. He groaned, but sobered up when he saw his best friend, his son, and daughter-in-law.

"Harry..." he called weakly.

"How...did it happen? How were you wounded?" Harry asked.

"Gunshot wound in the shoulder," Lily replied.

"Just one?"

They all nodded.

Harry frowned. "_Just one?_"

"I feel...this is it," James said closing his eyes.

Harry shook his head. "No. No! Get up!" he yelled to his father.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "A _gunshot wound?!_ One gunshot wound cannot kill you! I was shot _twice _in the shoulder and in the leg. And look where I am now! I'm married with a child on the way! That was barely even a year ago!

"Get up, Father! Get up! I looked up to you! I wanted to be just like you! I wanted to rule my country like the strong King you are! But now I just see you are just as weak as the Slytherins! You don't deserve to be King! You don't deserve it, you son of a bitch!"

Everyone gasped at his outburst. What has gotten into the Crown Prince?! He continued,

"I fought for you! We all did! Was it for nothing?! Are you a lying King?! Are you going to rule your country well and then die by a fucking gunshot wound?! Get up! Stand up!" His father just stared at him, not moving. "You see?! You are weak! You're the weakest King this country has ever seen! You can't even stand up!" He still didn't budge. "That's what I thought! You're nothing! You're worse than nothing! I'm ashamed to call you my King! I'm ashamed to call you my father!"

Something snapped in King James. He got really angry at the words coming out of his son's mouth. He suddenly, to everyone's gasp, stood up, right in his son's face, seething.

Harry just smiled. He didn't mean any word he had said. "I just wanted you to stand up," he whispered to him.

James' expression softened and he realized what he had done. Everyone gasped at the realization of what the Prince had done. He did not mean to be mean and rude and betray his father. He just wanted him to stand up. A gunshot wound cannot kill him-the King.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"I am James Potter."

"No, you're not. _Who. Are. You?_" he repeated the question clearly.

He knew what to say now.

"I am the King."

TBC...

* * *

I love that last scene. Inspiration came from Kings. It was a similar scene between David and Silas.

The "Heir" in this chapter was not directly to Harry and Hermione's baby, but to Harry. He was very powerful in this chapter. He set his father straight.

Btw, ya'll need to check out Alice in Wonderland in theaters. It's effing amazing! I saw it in 3-D. Best movie I've seen with Johnny Depp. Btw, it pretty much has the whole Harry Potter cast in it. Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	4. Oliver

Thanx for the reviews.

**Lilmisslondoner:** yea, it does seem kind of strained. i'll try to relax it a bit. thanx 4 that.

Btw, I've always thought Courage Castle reminded me of Windsor Castle, so if you want a visual, look it up.

Here's ch. 3.

**Chapter Three**

**_Oliver_**

Hermione looked upon her husband more respectfully now after he yelled at his father. She knew he was going to be a great King. Kings do not give up and James was on the brink of giving in, but Harry told him to suck it up and be a man. James vowed to never be weak again. He survived a bullet wound. It didn't kill him, it made him stronger.

Hermione's morning sickness came and she threw up regularly. However, Harry was a good husband and was by her side all the time, holding her hair back as she heaved her meal up into the toilet. She was grateful for him to be doing that for her.

The both of them took the time to read parenting books. It was Harry's idea and that made Hermione gush about how cute he was being about it. She learned that it was good to talk to the baby while they were in the stomach. It helped the baby to recognize their parents' voices. So, every night, before they went to bed, Hermione would talk to her child and Harry would watch her with a smile on his face. "Hello, baby, it's me. It's Mummy. Yes, I'm your Mummy. You are the Prince or Princess of Gryffindor and Hogwarts. That's a big honor to be, baby. Your Daddy is right here." She looked at her husband and asked him, "Would you like to say something?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He leaned over her stomach and gazed down at it. He hesitated, not knowing what to say. "Hello, baby, I'm your Daddy. You're being born during a War, but your Mummy and I love you so much and we would do anything to keep you safe. Daddy promises nothing will happen to you or your mother." He took a moment to compose himself to think of something else to say. "Daddy can't wait to find out what you are. It does not matter what you are, whether you are a boy or a girl. I'll still love you. Goodnight, baby. Daddy loves you." He kissed her stomach tenderly and leaned back looking up at his wife, who had tears in her eyes and was smiling. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumb. Hermione scooted down and faced him a bit, just staring at him. She loved looking at his beautiful emerald-green eyes. They just bore into your soul.

Harry gazed into her chocolate-brown ones. They bore happiness and content. They say that when a woman is pregnant, she will glow brighter than she ever has. That could be said about Hermione. She loved being pregnant. All that throwing up, raging hormones, and restless nights as she had to sleep on her back were worth it because she was carrying the Heir of Hogwarts, the future of her new country and of her homeland. She couldn't wait to see her child.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he replied leaning over and kissed her mouth. It was more passionate this time than it was usually.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Today was the day Harry and Hermione were to know what the sex of their baby was. Harry readied a car at two o'clock for their appointment and escorted his wife to it. They rode to St. Mungo's. Their parents were to meet them there. Harry was glad that he could go into the room this time. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to stay in the waiting room. The two Kings, however, had to stay there, while their wives went in with the young couple.

"So, what do you think it is, James?" Jacob asked his daughter's father-in-law.

James took a moment to think. "A boy maybe. The Crown Prince of Hogwarts."

"Maybe," Jacob nodded. "Hermione has always wanted a daughter, but she'll love a son just the same. When Hermione was fifteen, I remember, she used to tell her mother dreams about her giving birth to a daughter, then of course, to an Heir. She told me the names were 'Hermione, Jr.' and 'Harry, Jr.'."

The two Kings laughed.

"They were the first thing that popped into her head," the Ravenclaw King said.

Jacob and James had become close friends in the past few years and even emailed each other various unimportant junk. They were like best friends. Sirius and Remus got along well with Jacob.

Now they were to become grandfather Kings to a little one.

* * *

Inside the patient room, the two Queens and the Prince stood around the Princess as she laid on a hospital bed. The Healer walked in. "Hello, Hermione," she bowed to the Queens and the Crown Prince and Princess. "How are we doing? How do we like being pregnant?" Healer Alice Ghent liked to make her patients feel like part of them, so she would talk in plural form most of the time, making them feel comfortable.

"I love it. It makes me feel special carrying something so precious," she rubbed her stomach with affection, smiling.

"Yes, it is an honor to carry the Heir of Hogwarts," Healer Ghent replied.

"No, it's not that. It doesn't matter if I'm carrying the Heir of Hogwarts. It's a child. And regardless of what it is, whether it be the Heir of Hogwarts or the Heir of Slytherin, it's precious. It's a life that I have to and will keep safe. Do you have children, Healer Ghent?" Hermione asked with a content smile.

The Healer nodded. "Yes, three."

"Then you know."

"Yes, I do. It feels amazing, doesn't it? It's a little too early for them to be kicking, though, that is the best part of pregnancy. You will love it. However, it should be coming along soon. In a few weeks."

Everyone smiled at the Crown Princess. They still could not get over how amazing this young woman was and how much she cared for everything. She would not just rule the rich, she would rule the commoners, the poor, the ones on the street and make their lives better. She cared for everyone.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Healer Ghent sighed, smiling, sitting down in her rolling chair to look at her stomach. She lifted up Hermione's blouse and revealed the creamy skin of her growing stomach.

Healer Ghent grabbed her wand from her labcoat pocket, pointed it at the Princess' stomach, and waved it wordlessly. Suddenly, an image appeared above her middle section. It was like a hologram. Harry could see his mother and mother-in-law through it, but it was still clear as day, like a four-dimensional image. It was their baby. They were curled in the fetal position...obviously. Their little finger was in their mouth, sucking on it. Every now and then, they would twitch and snuggle, getting comfortable in Hermione's warm and cozy womb. Tears began to travel down the future mother's cheeks. Harry grasped her hand and she looked at him. He smiled, but she saw that he had tears in his eyes as well. She smiled back and they looked back at their child.

"Look, Hermione!" Charlotte cried. "Look how cute they are!"

"My first grandchild!" Lily cried as well.

Harry and Hermione blushed at the word "first".

"And now for audio," Healer Ghent spoke up and waved her wand again. Then, they could hear a whirring sound that sounded like the thumping of a heartbeat from a camcorder. That's what it was. It was a heartbeat. Their child's heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hermione cried a little bit harder when she heard it. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it again. The baby seemed to feel her because they saw them reach up and touch the wall of the womb, trying to touch her, as if they knew who she was. It was a beautiful sight and Harry let a lone tear trickle down his face and fall.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Hermione asked Healer Ghent.

She took a moment to stare at it, looking for the part of the male anatomy that distinguished male from female. She smiled and looked at her patient and her husband.

"You have a son."

* * *

The two young Royals lay in their bed that afternoon as they got home from the hospital. Harry's back was up against the headboard and Hermione was sitting in between his legs with her back to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist over their chilld and she placed her hands on top of his. They had just texted Remus and Tonks, who had taken a holiday together on the coast by the sea, where it was warm. They were getting pretty serious and couldn't be more happier.

Harry leaned in and kissed his wife's neck. "Mmmm..." she moaned closing her eyes. They had past that stage in their relationship, but still were not a fully developed couple. They weren't even in love; or at least were not sure.

"Hmmm...Jacob?" Hermione suggested.

Harry thought about it. "It's a good name, but I don't think we sould name them after our fathers. It might get too confusing."

She nodded. "Okay, Jonathan."

"Maybe. How about Benjamin?"

"Maybe."

"Chester."

"Chester?"

"Yeah, Chester. It's cute."

"Um...maybe, I guess," he was unsure and they laughed. "Michael."

"Maybe. David."

"Top ten list. William."

"Maybe. Daniel."

"Top ten. Albert."

"No," Hermione laughed. "Horrible name to name a child!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean..._Hermione_!" He said her name with monk disgust, not really meaning it.

"Don't make fun of my name, Potter!" she playfully slapped his arm making his chest shake with laughs.

"Okay, what's a name that hasn't been used yet by the previous Kings from both Kingdoms?" Harry asked as it settled down.

Hermione took a moment to remember her Hogwarts history that she learned when she was being homeschooled. "What about Oliver?" she asked with a far-off gaze.

"Oliver?" Harry asked himself. "Oliver Potter." He liked it. "Yeah. I like it. Oliver." He stroked her belly, acknowledging his son by his name, now that he had one. "He's going to need a middle name, as well."

"No, he's going to need like three or four," she corrected him.

"What?" he asked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, you should know this. It's custom that the Royals have many middle names. You have four. I have three, well four now."

"Oh really?" he grinned. "Then, what is my _full_ moniker? Not just my names, but full title," he challenged her.

She smiled and cleared her throat. "_Your Royal Highness High Crown Prince Captain Henry James Charles Gabriel Godric Potter of Gryffindor_," she said in a flourish. "James after your father; Charles after your paternal grandfather; Gabriel after your maternal grandfather; and Godric after your ancestor."

"Wow, have you been stalking me?" he joked.

"No," she rolled her eyes playfully again. "When I was growing up, I had to learn what your full moniker was. Do you know what mine is now?"

"Oh, help me, it's going to be longer than mine," he said first before stating her name. "_Your Royal Highness High Crown Princess Hermione Jane Charlotte Rowena Granger Potter of Gryffindor from Ravenclaw._ Jane after your paternal grandmother; Charlotte after your mother; Rowena after your maternal grandmother and ancestor; and Granger, which is your maiden name. That's...one word more than mine." He counted on his fingers.

Hermione looked impressed.

"You're not the only one who reads family trees," he smirked.

She sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "So, what are this little tyke's names going to be?"

"Oliver...Henry...James...Jacob...Chester-"

"Harry!" she giggled.

"What-you like the name, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not for a middle name!" she scolded chuckling.

"Maybe our next son can be named 'Chester'," he blurted out, quietening his wife.

"'Next'?" she asked him.

"Well...yeah...I mean, you want more children, don't you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

Harry nodded. "Okay, then, we'll have another one after this." He continued the name. "Oliver Henry James Jacob Godric Potter?"

"Perfect," she replied. "Little Oliver."

* * *

That night, the Grangers Flooed in from their Castle and the Potters apparated from theirs to Courage Castle for dinner with the Prince and Princess in celebration of the Heir of Hogwarts.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Sirius' guest, Beatrice, Hermione's uncle John and his son, the future King of Ravenclaw, Demetrius joined the Royal Family for dinner. Beatrice was a noblewoman who was well-respected in Gryffindor Kingdom. They had been dating for a month now and were very close. Demetrius was fifteen years old and was engaged to be married to a young noblewoman from Ravenclaw.

They congregated and got to kow Beatrice a little bit more. Harry had to sit at one end of the table, while his wife sat at the other, next to Beatrice and Tonks. Hermione was a little put out because everyone got wine, except for her and her cousin. Lily and Jacob were on either side of Harry.

While they were eating, Tonks had said something really funny to Hermione and Beatrice, who was also in the conversation, and they laughed loudly and hysterically, drawing attention from the other guests. Hermione had tilted her head back in a full-out laugh, making her look radiant.

Harry smiled at her, even though she didn't see. His mother leaned over to her son. "Hermione looks very beautiful, don't you say?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, yes, she does."

After the laughter settled, Duke John Granger asked, "So, we now have an Heir. Have you two settled on a name yet?"

Hermione turned her gaze to her husband, who nodded to her, urging her to tell them. "Yes, we have, actually. It's Oliver Henry James Jacob Godric Potter."

"Oliver! It's perfect!" John cried and everyone agreed. He raised his glass. "To Oliver!"

"To Oliver!" they cried back.

* * *

The news broke out that Hermione was pregnant with a boy-the Heir. Everyone rejoiced and many of their friends came to see them to congratulate them. It was March and Hermione was five months pregnant. Her friend Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw was brought in from her Kingdom to Gryffindor. Luna had just turned seventeen, however, she was not arranged to be married. Harry had told Hermione that his friend Ron from the front has a crush on Luna and thinks about her all the time. He had first seen her at their wedding. Well, Hermione brought Luna to the High Court to be one of her ladies-in-waiting, also known as, "a Royal Best Friend". Hermione had known Luna since they were ten. Her father, Xenophilius, was one of Jacob's advisors and lived in the castle with them. He had decided to do something with his life after his wife had died the year before. Hermione would comfort the younger girl when she would sadden over the loss of her mother.

Hermione figured sending Luna over to Gryffindor now that she was emancipated would be the best thing for her. After all, Ron was from Gryffindor and Hermione and Harry were on a mission to set them up. They just needed to get Ron back from the front.

However, the War didn't seem to be letting up. News of the child being a boy spread to Slytherin and they were now even more determined to break through the defenses again and kill the child.

Harry had the Castle extra protected to keep the Princess and Oliver safe. One day, Harry was called to Court at Gryffindor Castle. He was to sit to the right of the King, while Sirius sat to the left. He had discretely told the guards to watch his wife closely while he was gone. Hermione knew he had told them and she did not like feeling like she was a fragile being. She had a child in her, not cancer! She could take care of her own unborn child. She, Luna, Tonks, and Georgiana, the little girl from the orphanage whom Hermione sent to the Castle to spend the day with her, went out back to the Gardens for a picnic. "The Gardens are lovely, Hermione!" Luna said touching a rose.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places to be. What I love about Courage Castle is that it has a barn further in the back so you will probably see many animals here," the Princess replied. They set the red-and-white-checkered blanket on the ground in a vacant field filled with grass and random flowers. "Georgiana!"

The little girl looked at her future Queen from where she was petting a cute, young golden retriever named Humphrey, who was licking her hands. "Come see!" she waved her over and Georgiana ran over to the other three women. "You like Humphrey?" she asked with a smile.

The five-year-old nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, just wait around, I'm sure there will be other animals coming to greet us soon. Sit down, sweetheart, we have delicious sweets for you." Georgiana's eyes widened as a servant brought them a tray of delicacies and tea, milk for the little one.

The four females ate their sweets and drank their tea, all the while laughing and having fun. There was strawberries and cream, chocolate-covered strawberries, pudding, cupcakes, muffins, cakes, and countless other treats. Hermione let the servants have something as well for bringing it all the way out there.

"So, Georgiana, how is the new orphanage?" Hermione asked her taking a bite of her chocolate-covered strawberry.

"It's really great, Your Highness-"

Hermione cut her off. "Okay, if you're going to be here the whole day, you need to call me 'Hermione'. None of this 'Your Highness'/'Princess' deal, okay?" she asked with a soft smile.

Georgiana nodded. "I'm sorry, Yo-Hermione," she almost slipped up. "It's really great, Hermione, we have more toys now and we even have a playroom and a playset out back. It's fun, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"Not many people come to the orphanage to adopt us. And I've watched my friends leave me. Why don't people want me?" she asked, which broke each woman's heart.

"Because they're stupid!" Hermione answered to the little girl. "How could not love you?! You're the easiest girl in the world to love! How could they not want you?! They just don't see what an amazing and extraordinary little girl you are! We see it! Right?" She looked at Tonks and Luna, who nodded vigorously. "They missed out on a wonderful child!"

Georgiana blushed at the Princess' words. "C-can you punish them?" she joked.

They all laughed. "I'll cut off their heads personally."

Georgiana was having the time of her life. After they finished eating, they laid down on the blanket and looked up at the blue sky that had no cloud in it. After a moment, something nuzzled Georgiana's cheek. She looked and saw a lamb in front of her face. It had black feet and face and white wool. She had never seen one in person before, just in books. She smiled and gasped. Hermione sat up with Tonks and Luna's help.

"It's a lamb!" Luna exclaimed.

"Shh, don't scare it, Luna!" Tonks hissed back.

Hermione scooted onto the grass behind the lamb to pet it. "What's her name?" Georgiana asked.

"Mmm...she doesn't have a name, really. Why don't you name her?" she suggested.

Georgiana looked at the lamb closely and thought aloud, "Hmmm...Emmeline."

"Emmeline, it is, then," Hermione declared with a smile. "Do you want to feed her?"

Georgiana nodded smiling and the Princess grabbed a few small daisies in her hand and gave them to the little girl. She took them and proceeded to feed the little lamb. When Emmeline started to walk away and graze, Georgiana got up and followed her. "Don't go far, Georgiana!" Hermione called.

"Okay!" she called back, leaving the three women there.

"So, why did you bring her here again?" Luna asked smiling at the little girl.

"I know it wasn't just for the progress of your foundation," Tonks told her.

"Georgiana is an orphan and she touched my heart. It's so sad that no one wants to adopt her. She's perfect in every way," she said looking at the little girl.

"I know what you're thinking," Tonks said staring at her boss.

Hermione looked at her. "And what exactly is that?"

"You want to adopt her," she said plainly. Hermione's expression softened. It was true. She wanted to adopt Georgiana. She wanted her little girl that she had always dreamed about. Of course, she was going to love her son more than anything, but she wanted a boy _and _a girl to love. Two children that completed her, along with Harry. A complete family. Oliver would enjoy an older sister, she hoped.

She just hoped Harry would say "yes".

* * *

The meeting was going well. They were making progress. High King James sat at the table on the side closest to the window. On his right was Harry and on his left, Sirius. Across from him were his Ministers, Reverend Dumbledore and Jacob and Cedric. Behind them were an audience. It was not very large. It included Lily, Charlotte, John, Demetrius, and Cho, along with others. Hermione would have loved to come, but there could have been spies there and since the Snakes were going after the Crown Princess and the Heir, he made her stay at the Castle against her will, but let her relax and have a day to herself and whomever she wanted. He imported anyone she wanted, including the little orphan girl they had met five months prior.

James looked at his Ministers and fellow leaders and said, "Slytherin." He was addressing the issue.

"Advancing into the defense, which is getting weaker," the Minister of War and Defense said.

"How is that possible?" Harry spoke up. "Our army is consisted of three countries: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Their army is just Slytherins. We should outnumber them."

"We do," King Cedric said.

"Then _how_ are they better than us?" Harry asked his friend in disbelief.

"It's those tanks," Sirius said. "The ones that only Prince Harry defeated."

James nodded. "We need to do something about those tanks. We need to somehow destroy them. Tell us, son, how did you do it?"

Everyone looked at Harry. "I grabbed a bazooka, aimed, and shot. That's it. Easy as that."

"Very well," James said and looked at the Minister of Weapons and Armament. "Get your businesses to start making bazookas and ammo. Then give them to our friend, Haller, Minister of War and Defense, here and send them to our boys."

They nodded and wrote this down.

"Does that clear the agenda?" he asked one of his advisors.

"Uh, one more thing," he looked at his paper. "The Heir and the Princess." Harry stared at him at the mention of his wife and son. Then he stood up and walked to the giant window, overlooking the city in the distance and to the right, far away, Courage Castle. He stared longingly at it, wanting to get to his wife and son and hold her tight.

"The Snakes are coming for her," Minister Haller said. "Everyone knows that. What are we going to do about it? We could send her away, somewhere safe where she could have the child, while we blow up those tanks."

"She won't have it," Harry spoke up without turning around.

"She has no choice," James said. "We're protecting her and your child-the Heir."

Harry turned to his father. "She _won't have it_. Nobody knows Hermione any more than I do, except her parents. She's strong, a fighter. She'll fight for anything, even to stay. She's not going anywhere. Not even if we force her."

James sighed, exasperated. "What do we do then? Just let her be killed?"

"No! I won't let that happen! Hermione and Oliver are staying at Courage Castle! I want them safe just as much as you do, but I can't do anything about it! She won't let me! I want my Queen safe, and the only way to do that is to do as she says. I say, we get to work on those guns as soon as possible before they advance even more," Harry cried.

James sighed again and paused for a moment, then, saying, "Relocating the Princess plan terminated. Get to work on those guns and ammo. Give them to our boys up North. Let's take out those tanks. Let's give Slytherin hell!"

Everyone cheered.

"Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone stood to leave. Harry stayed by the window gazing at his home. "You did good today, kid," Sirius said to him.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Harry," the High King said. Harry went to his father. "Great job today. I was impressed, but you have to keep your wife and child in mind."

"I do, but do you want me to be a husband who controls their wife all the time? Hermione's her own person. Now matter how much I try to protect her and get her to safety, she will refuse! If I take her away, she'll just find her way back and get in more danger. The best way to keep her safe is to let her do what she wants. And I know she can keep our child safe."

James nodded, knowing his son was right.

* * *

Harry arrived home at Courage Castle and was greeted by his servants and guards. He smiled and nodded to them. Remus walked along side of him. "Remus!" came a call down the hallway.

They turned and looked, seeing Tonks running down the hall to his waiting arms. They laughed and Harry smiled at the couple. Past them, down the hall was his wife, Luna, and Georgiana, whose hand was in Hermione's. Hermione was looking at him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Hermione," he said kissing her lips. She kissed him back.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" she asked.

"Long, but necessary," they chuckled.

"I have to talk to you about something," Hermione said looking at Georgiana briefly.

"Yeah, sure, you want to go into my study?" he suggested.

She nodded and turned to Luna, "Luna, could you take Georgiana to the library and show her some children's books? I think she'll like that."

Georgiana beamed. Reading books was her favorite thing to do. She let Miss Luna take her to the library.

Harry smiled at the little girl's retreating back, then turned to his wife, "Come on," he took her hand and led her to his study. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the couch to the right of the room and sat on it. Hermione came and sat next to him. He put and arm around her shoulders and held her, rubbing her arm. She leaned towards him and he said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay, I'll just shoot straight to it," she said simply. "I want to adopt Georgiana."

Harry stopped rubbing her arm and let go of her to look at her. "What?"

"I would like to adopt Georgiana," she repeated. "She told me that she has never been adopted and wants to be so bad. No one wanted her, Harry. But I do."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life," she replied with a genuine look in her eyes. "Please, Harry. Besides, she'll be good here. She'll have a home."

He gazed into them, transfixed. He looked away to think for a moment. Georgiana was precious. She meant a lot to his wife. Why not? She seemed to have no luck getting adopted. He nodded. "Let's adopt her."

Hermione beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for agreeing with me."

He hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'd love a little girl," he replied back smiling and looking down shyly.

"Awww," Hermione gushed. "You're so cute." She kissed his mouth briefly. "Come on, let's go tell her."

* * *

Georgiana was so excited that she was going to be adopted, especially by the High Crown Prince and Princess. They were so kind to her and loving. Georgiana got her own room, near her new parents'; and a playroom with many toys. She didn't really care for the toys, she was just happy to be loved by someone.

Hermione and Harry owled their parents and told them about their new grandchild. They were shocked, but thrilled that they adopted someone to care for. It was a good practice for Oliver.

* * *

Reverend Albus Dumbledore was looking through his _Book of_ _Prophecies_. It was given to him by his predecessor. He hadn't looked in it for a while. He smiled at the prophecies that had recently come true and he witnessed.

However, one stuck out. He didn't know why he never noticed it before.

"_The Lion will destroy the strength of the Snake_

_To a Raven, he will marry_

_Their offspring, a Griffin_

_The Lion and the High Snake will meet_

_They will Battle on homelands_

_Using magical and Muggle weapons the like_

_The Lion will possess a power the Snake knows not_

_Neither can live while the other survives._"

Dumbledore widened his eyes.

"It has begun."

TBC...

* * *

Okay, I'm not very good at writing prophecies, just so you know. I hoped you liked this chapter. I just couldn't pass the opportunity to have Harry and Hermione adopt Georgiana. It was just too cute.

When Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Georgiana were having that picnic, my mouth was watering. Haha.

Next chapter, I might introduce the Dark Side.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	5. Prophecy

**Hey, thanx for the reviews.**

**MaeSilverpaws1: ****the inspiration for this also came from Marie Antoinette. I have the movie, you know, the one with Kirsten Dunst, and that's kinda where I got the arranged marriage bit from. And if you watch it, Marie and Louis are very awkward around each other. I got the lamb part from that movie as well. Marie Antoinette and Marie Terese, her daughter, were feeding a lamb and it was so cute.**

**Here's my random rant for whatever reason! Okay, the government is dumb! They making us pay because Mother Nature happened! We have to pay for damages for tornadoes in Kansas, for hurricanes that did come here, but some that didn't. Haiti, I can understand. But really? The government should just have one big bake sale! Not forcefully take money from us! I mean, take our money, but give us something back, like cookies or brownies! Oh, and this new welfare stuff going on! Dumb! Okay, if you give free stuff to the people, they won't work because they get free stuff. What happens when ppl don't work? Nothing gets done! What happens when nothing gets done? Country falls apart and ppl get lazy! Great job! Not! Wow...I just outsmarted the government. Whoa. Haha.**

**Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter Four**

_**Prophecy**_

Reverend Albus Dumledore went straight to the Gryffindor Castle, bringing the Book with him. He requested an audience with the High King, saying it was urgent.

High King James came right away, and they retreated to his study. "Yes, Reverend? What can I do for you today?"

Dumbledore set the Book down on the desk in front of the King. "Read it, sir. Tell me if you recognize anything."

King James read the Prophecy he pointed to. When he was done, he looked up at the old man, shocked. "Harry..."

Dumbledore nodded. "He will end this war against Slytherin."

"Does he know?" he asked.

"No, sir, I came to you first," Dumbledore shook his head.

James sat back in his chair. He crossed his leg over his knee, resting his foot on it. His head in his hands, thinking hard. His son was to end the war with Slytherin. He was meant to be the Hero of Gryffindor and Hogwarts. He is the Slayer of Tanks. The Future King of Hogwarts. Why had this been thrown upon his House? His son? His daughter-in-law? Their child? Their Kingdom?

"Can it be stopped?" he asked the Reverend.

He shook his head sadly. "No, sir. It has already begun. No one can stop it. Harry has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving. There's still a chance, sir."

James looked a little more relaxed, but still stressed. "Sirius!" he called loudly.

The door opened his best friend stood there. "Yeah, James?"

"Get Harry and Hermione over here, please? Tell them it's very important."

"Yes, sir."

"So, I'm supposed to kill Lucius Malfoy or be killed by him?" Harry asked as he and his wife read the Prophecy.

"No, sir, you are to kill Lord Voldemort, his Top War Officer, or be killed by him. Slytherin is a militaristic kind of government. They are ruled by a monarchy, yes, but they are too into their own sexual games that the military has to sort of take over. So, basically, in a way, Voldemort has more power than Malfoy does," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm only seventeen. I admit, I've killed people before. Men who were trying to kill me. I kill for peace. To end this damn war. But they do _not_ have the kind of power Lucius or Voldemort does. Not even close. I don't even have that kind of power. It's a suicide mission. They'll kill me. They'll kill Hermione. They'll kill Oliver. They'll kill Georgiana. She's not of the Potter Blood Line, but she is a Potter now. I cannot have that on my family," he said strongly.

"Then you need to defeat him, Harry. Defeat him and you can keep your family alive. Apparently, you do have a power that Voldemort does not possess," Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" he asked.

The Reverend looked him dead in the eye and replied, "I do not know." He took a breath and let it out. "It is said that if you win, this sovereign, you, Harry, with Hermione, will be the best King and Queen Hogwarts has ever seen. The land will...flourish under your rule. Prosper. It will be the Best Years this country has ever had, along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Together, as High King and High Queen, you two can accomplish anything."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and blushed, smiling. Harry looked at his father. "What are your orders, sir?"

James thought for a moment. "Stay the course we were on. Big guns to our men up North. Maybe we can even get some men to come up from the front to guard the Queens and children. I'll tell Colonel Black to inspect the production on the weapons. The Royal Heirs will not be going anywhere. Harry, we'll be trying to figure this Power you possess out. I promise you."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort now, is the Top War Officer for the Army of Slytherin. He was in control of the Army and its advances. Every move the Snakes made was ordered by him and him alone. No one could control him. He even had the King and Queen of Slytherin on his side and under his thumb, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa, along with Crown Prince Draco. The Malfoys. King Lucius was even Voldemort's right hand man. The King was still in power, but since he agreed with so much of Voldemort's plans, he gave him a lot of power.

Lord Voldemort sat at his desk in his office sighing aggravatedly. He was a man of fifty with a scary face. It was pale from lack of sunlight. He had a small nose and dark, almost black eyes. He had no hair, as it would not grow back anymore. He did not like his hair, it reminded him too much of his Muggle father, whom he had never met, but seen pictures of the man. They had the same hair and since he did not like Muggles, he shaved it, and put a spell on his scalp so that it would never grow back.

"My Lord?" came a voice on the intercom.

He sighed again aggravated. Pressing the button, he answered, "Yes...?"

"The King requires of you at his Castle."

Without another word, the Dark Lord disappeared with a _pop! _He arrived at Slytherin Castle in the same sitting position he was already in. He saw that he was in the Office of the King. The King was sitting at his desk, looking over papers. "Ah, Thomas," King Lucius was the only one to call him that as he was the King and he was in charge. "Old chap, I wanted to ask you, how is the war was coming along? How are our boys doing?"

"Well, sir, things are looking up. We still are advancing through those fucking, Mudblood-loving Lions!" he answered with disgust. "We seem to be winning the war. However, since that fucking Prince blew up one of our tanks, a big morale boost has been awoken in the other three countries. They all want to take out a tank now."

"I heard some of our troops actually got through the borders and into the country of Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir, they did. But then the Prince had to get involved. We were at Courage Castle! We were right there! With the Princess and the Heir inside! We were that close, sir, but the Prince and his men fought back and drove us out! We did manage to injure the High King, though, at Gryffindor Castle."

Lucius nodded. "For that you will be rewarded after you finish your report."

"The tanks are our only hope, sir. Our numbers do not stand a chance against the Brave Lions, Loyal Badgers, and Clever Ravens. If they all take out a tank, then we have just lost the war."

Lucius nodded. "We all know how strong of a witch the Mudblood Princess is and how strong the Potter Prince is. Imagine what their child-their _Heir_-would be like. Would he be a weak Squib? Oh, no! Not the Heir to the throne of Hogwarts! Fuck no! He would be powerful. Perhaps not as powerful as his _father_, but powerful, nevertheless. Now, we could stop that from happening. We could advance on them now with those tanks and head through the borders. We could kill every Muggle and Mudblood. We could force the frightened citizens to join us. Slaughter all those who resist. Head to the capitals and annihilate the Royal Families. It would be a mass murder!" He smiled, making the war Lord smile. "One of two things could happen if we attack the Princess and the unborn Heir. One, we could awaken a sleeping giant in the '_Little King_'. We could anger him to no extent. Or, two, we could make him vulnerable. Once he thinks his beloved wife and son is dead, he'll want to kill himself. He'll be so devastated, he'll be begging for us to kill him, but we won't do it. We'll capture him and put him in a cell right next to his wife and child and neither will ever know. Once we've taken him, we'll tell Hogwarts their _perfect Half-blood Heir_, their _Mudblood Princess_, and their _Pure-blood Heir_ is dead, and they'll lose all hope."

"This is a great plan, sir, but I have an add-in."

"I'm listening," he focused his attention on him.

"We wait for the Mudblood to have her child and take it away from her and raise it to be a Snake. It will be the child of a Mudblood and a Half-blood, yes, but it will be a _Pure-blood_, nevertheless. He could be _my _Heir, since my wife is dead and therefore, I cannot have an Heir. He will be a trained killer and, along with Draco's child, the future of this country," Voldemort suggested.

"Thomas, old chap, I believe you deserve an even _bigger _reward," the blonde King replied smirking.

Voldemort smirked back and asked, knowing exactly what it was, "What would this reward be, sir?"

"I think you know, Tom. A woman will be brought to your mansion later on."

Voldemort left the office with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Daddy!" a voice cried out through the halls of Courage Castle. Running feet could be heard. "Mummy!" The two Heirs of Hogwarts smiled as their new daughter came running to them. Harry picked her up and twirled her around, not only to make her laugh, but to cheer himself up, as well. He hugged Georgiana tightly. "Did you miss us?"

"Uh-huh!" she replied. She was happy that she had someone to call "Mummy" and "Daddy" now.

Harry stared at the adopted Princess. He could not imagine someone wanting to hurt her. She was too precious to harm or hurt. He felt as if he was the Alpha male and Hermione was his pregnant mate and Georgiana and Oliver were his cubs. He wanted to protect them at all costs. _Nothing was going to happen to them_, he kept telling himself, but wasn't exactly sure. There was still a chance that something bad could happen to them...and Harry didn't like that.

After he set Georgiana down, he looked at his beautiful, pregnant wife with a sad smile. "I need to do something. I'll talk to you about it later, I promise." He briefly kissed her lips and walked away to his office.

He needed to write letters. The first one was for the Captain of the army base that Ronald Weasely was stationed at. It was calling him back from the front and bringing him to Courage Castle. It was for three reasons, however, he only mentioned two of them in the letter. One reason was to promote him to his Advisor, kind of like what Colonel Sirius Black was to his father. The second reason was because of his wife. He needed more protection in the castle and wanted a few more men brought there, including Ron. The third reason, which he did not mention, was because of Luna Lovegood. It was now his chance to set them up. He figured another Griffin made would strengthen the country more.

He wrote some of the same letters to each of the officers on the front to send one of their bests to Courage Castle to reinforce the fortress and some to Gryffindor Castle. He owled the Grangers at Ravenclaw Castle and the Diggorys at Hufflepuff Castle, asking them if they needed any men over there to reinforce.

The last letter went to Reverend Dumbledore, asking him if there was anything he could do to help figure out the prophecy. He would send out his best codebreakers to help.

After he sent the letters, he leaned back in his chair, exhausted. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Hermione stood there. She smiled and shut the door. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her hands on his shoulders and the kneading of her strong fingers.

"I'm sending Ron back from the front. He'll be my Advisor. And I thought we could set him and Luna up." He smiled and she smiled back.

"She'll be thrilled, I'm sure." She stopped massaging him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "What's wrong?" she asked as she felt him worried. "Is it the Prophecy?"

"I don't know what it is. Part of it is the Prophecy, but...do you...do you think I will make a good King?"

"No," was her immediate answer. He frowned. "I think you will make a _great_ King. Your father is a great King, cares for everyone. Brought us into prosperity. But, you, I think, will be better, Harry. You will inspire so many people. You will set the world on fire...in a good way. You will be a great King, Harry."

"Only with you as my Queen," he smiled and she kissed him.

"Come on, we've got to go pick out things for the nursury," she took his hand and pulled him up from his chair.

* * *

They picked the finest things for their baby. After all, the Heir of Hogwarts deserves the best things. A circular, wooden crib lay in the middle of the nursury under a blue drapes. A baby-changing station lay against the left wall and a box of toys on the right.

Harry and Hermione became a little guilty for spending so much money on their son while some of the country was in poverty. Therefore, they donated a large sum to a homeless foundation.

The Prince and the Princess were strolling down the halls of Courage Castle when Georgiana ran up to them. "Mummy! Daddy! Can you play with me?" she asked them.

"Well, I have to meet Aunt Luna, actually. I'm sure Daddy would _love _to play with you," Hermione said looking at her husband with a small smile.

He gave his adopted daughter a sheepish grin. "Okay."

"Yes!" Georgiana grabbed his hand and dragged him to her playroom. Hermione giggled as she walked away.

In the middle of the room was a small, white, circular table. On it was a tea set and a plate scones and muffins. "Come on, come on," she ushered. She pushed the Crown Prince into a small, pink chair. He took his jacket off and put it on the back of the chair. His knees surpassed the table. Two words were going through his mind, _'Kill me!'_ Around the table were other tea party guests. All of them stuffed animals. There was a white unicorn, a phoenix, and a lion. They, too, sat in chairs.

"Here, put this on," Georgiana said as she gave him a top hat.

"Er...I'd rather not," he said uncertainly. Truth is, he'd would love to play with his daughter, just anything but this.

"Please?" she stuck out her bottom lip in a sad face.

Harry fell for it. "Oh, alright." He took the hat and put it on his head.

She giggled.

"What-does it look ridiculous?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed laughing now.

He smiled.

"You want some tea, sir?" she asked him.

Harry decided to play along. "Yes, please, ma'am."

She grabbed the tea pot and poured tea into his teacup. "There you go."

"Thank you very much." He took a sip. It was good tea. In fact, it was his favorite.

Georgiana sat down and poured herself some tea. They both laughed as they drank their tea.

* * *

"Luna, come with me!" Hermione said as the door of Luna's room opened. She grabbed her hand and rushed down the hall.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" she asked as they practically flew down the hall.

"Georgiana just asked Harry to play with him. I don't want to miss a minute of it! And you're coming with me!" They finally arrived to the playroom hallway. Hermione placed a finger on her lips, signaling Luna to be quiet. Her best friend nodded and they slowly peeked around the wall and saw a cute sight. Harry and Georgiana were having tea. Hermione had to place a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at Harry's top hat.

"Watch, when we do 'cheers', we have to make the 'clink' noise. Ready?" Harry said. They raised their teacups and they each made a "clink" noise.

"_Clink!_"

"_Clink!_"

They giggled again.

Hermione and Luna stifled their laughs again. However, Luna was not so successful. A chuckle was heard throughout the room and Georgiana looked up while Harry turned around and looked at them. Harry widened his eyes and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Hermione...want some tea?" He held up his teacup to her.

"No, thank you," was her reply.

Suddenly Dobby came in and bowed to the two Royals. "Captain, Princess, Lieutenant Ronald Weasely is here."

"Okay, thank you, Dobby. We'll be there in a second," Harry nodded and stood up. He put his jacket on and took off the top hat. "Come on, Georgiana," Hermione said holding out her hand. She turned to her best friend. "We have someone we would like you to meet."

They walked to the Entrance Hall of Courage Castle and greeted a young man with fiery-red hair in military uniform. He had his hands behind his back and looked proper.

"Ron, cut that out! It's me! Your best friend!" Harry cried and gave him a manly hug. Ron Weasely was a little taken aback, but gave him a hug back. "Hey, Harry." He nodded to Hermione. "Princess."

"Hermione," she corrected him. "And this is Georgiana. She's the adoptive Princess of Gryffindor."

"How do you do?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Very good, sir," she replied back.

"And this...is Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. She's staying with us from now on."

Ron looked at Luna and the Royals could swear the Earth stopped as Ron and Luna stared at each other. It took a minute before Ron sputtered out, "Uh, how do you do?" He held out his hand, which she took, and he kissed the back of her hand. "Lieutenant Ronald Weasely."

"Luna Lovegood."

After another minute, Harry cleared his throat. Ron looked at him, embarrassed. "There will be time to gaze into Miss Lovegood's eyes later, Ron. We have something to discuss."

Ron nodded and followed Harry to his study, not before turning to look at her and saying, "I'll see you later." She nodded and waved at him.

Hermione was giggling at her best friend's face. "Oh, shut up, Hermione!" Luna said but laughed as well.

* * *

"Harry, I don't mean to cheat on my own country, but Ravenclaw has just become my favorite Kingdom," Ron said as they entered Harry's study. "Is Luna with anyone?"

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Ron, she's all yours."

"Okay, so, mate, what did you invite me here for?" Ron asked his former fellow soldier sitting in the chair in front of the desk, while Harry sat in his chair behind it.

"Well, I'm taking you from the front. You are not to go back. You are being promoted to being my Advisor You will reside here in Godric."

Ron's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Harry nodded. "You're one of the only people I can trust around here. Congratulations." He held out his hand and Ron took it, shaking it vigorously.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem, mate." Harry waited a moment for Ron to settle down and then asked, "So, how are things on the front?"

"Er, loud and tiring. The Snakes are advancing a bit, but I think we can hold them for a while. They are outnumbered." Another moment passed before he asked, "Why can't there be peace?"

"I don't know, Ron. People want power. You have power, you can control the world. My father has lots of power, but he uses it to bring health and prosperity to these lands. But...sometimes too much power can lead you to do wrong things. Its a drug. Its...seductive. You can use it for bad and good. What matters is if you know what to do with it. What matters _is _what you do with it. What matters...is your choice," he explained to him.

"What do they want, sir?" It was the first time in a long time Ronald Weasely called his best friend that. But he was speaking to his Crown Prince.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's a new chapter after a while!**

**The tea party was inspired by a scene in the new movie "Despicable Me", which saw today and LOVED! Go see it! Its sooo funny! The youngest girl is so effing cute! Haha.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHRR**


End file.
